best_tv_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gachimuchi
Gachimuchi (Japanese: ガチムチ), or Gach'''i in short, also known as '''Wrestling Series in Japan (Japanese: レスリングシリーズ) is a subculture and genre of fan-made videos originating from Japan, which involves around gay porn videos from Can-Am productions. History On September 30th, 2007, a video clip from the late Billy Herrington's video, "Workout Muscular Men 3", was uploaded to Nico Nico Douga as a bait-and-switchvideo, under the title "A Professional-Pants Wrestler Fighting Seriously" (本格的 ガチムチパンツレスリング, Honkaku-teki Gachimuchi Pantsu Resuringu). It nonetheless gained more than 5.5 million views in less than five years, and spawned many musical remixes and comedic edited videos involving him and other characters, under various tags, such as "Gachimuchi Pants Wrestling" (ガチムチパンツレスリング), or simply "Wrestling Series" (レスリングシリーズ - the tag most often used by its Japanese fandom), "Forest Fairy" (森の妖精, Mori no Yousei) and "Philosophy" (哲学, Tetsugaku - mostly used by Chinese). At some time within its early years in Japan, the Gachimuchi fandom had a strong rivalry against another fandom that made parodies of poorly-made Japanese homoerotic videos that were known as "Manatsu no Yoru no Inmu" (真夏の夜の淫夢, "A Midsummer Night's Lewd Dream"), or simply "Inmu" (淫夢) for short. That playfully-creative fandom, known as "Inmu-chu" (淫夢厨), was notable for being among the most popular fandoms in Nico Nico Douga, but was also notorious for fans who behave as nuisances. Some videos were drowned in waves of nauseatingly-colored comments that consisted of flame wars between Gachi fans and Inmu-chu. Nonetheless, Gachimuchi later became popular in the United States (where its source videos originated), due to local audiences being amused by the sources and their characters depicted in bizarre ways. Ever since, it has gained audiences outside Japan, in other countries such as China & Taiwan, Russia & CIS and South Korea -- whereas its Inmu rivals were started to decay and disappeared in Japan due to lack of source material. It was also spread on gaming streaming site Twitch after several users donated a money to play various Gachimuchi music and later spawned a BTTV emotes gachiGASM. Summary Gachimuchi is an universe which revolves around male porn actors (Mostly from Can-Am productions) flexing their muscles, wearing and doing BDSM stuff and do gay pants wrestling, Tons of parodies centered around pants wrestling and related people that acted in non-pants wrestling porn with pant wrestler as an actor in that porn video. Why it Rocks # Parodying various pop culture, anime and other memes in rather creative ways. # Many musical remixers (especially the NicoNico remixers) using tons of voices from original videos (spanking,moaning,yelling) to create a catchy music remixes. # Funny animations and memorable scene, the most famous being the Lockeroom scene where Van Darkholme confronts Mark Wolff. # Tons of creativity and lack of repetitiveness despite limited source material. # Influenced Japanese's 2000 pop culture and later spread to Chinese internet, Gachimuchi was unintentionally became a bridge to get over an uneven relationships between these countries in the past. # Large amount of characters with their own characteristic and many notable phase, many of them became a meme. # Some of the actors in original source such Billy Herrington and Van Darkholme didn't shy about seeing their homoerotic works getting remixed, instead. they supported it. Bad qualities # As it was based on Gay Porn videos, it contains homoerotic content and a widely uses of swearing and vulgar that not suitable for younger audiences. # Some of the remixes were of poor quality. Category:Live-Action Shows Category:Internet Memes Category:Web Series Category:Niche Audience Shows Category:Musical Shows Category:American Shows Category:2000's Programs Category:2010's Programs Category:YouTube Category:Comedy shows Category:Nico Nico Douga